liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
God (Far Right Religious POV)
God is the main character in the fiction work "The Bible." He is best characterized as a large angry fairy-pixie in the sky who refuses to show any evidence of his existence but will sentence you to an eternity of pain and burning if you do not accept it. Belief in God has caused more people to die than any human has in human history. Talking to an imaginary friend is called prayer and grown ups do that as well as kids. Believing in sky wizzards is called Faith. He may or may not exist. Who knows? Non the less Christianity doesn't make sense and is very unlikely. There are any number of religions that are as likely as Christianity and its numerous sects. In the various mythologies, god is some magic sky wizard. God is universal scapegoat for forces yet to be explained, originating back to when man thought the wind was Satan farting. Famous gods include Allah, Jesus, Krishna, Odin and Thor, Yahweh, Zeus, Jupiter and Santa. Social Conservatives reject modern scientific ideas like the Big Bang Theory and evolution because they've been brainwashed to believe the god wizard created the Earth. God is also an excuse for people to blame their actions on someone else. Got fired? You should have gone to worship more! Your mom died? It was your fault for being an unbeliever! And so on. If you notice, most people that say "God will save me" don't think of the fact that they may save themselves without using a God. It's also a way for Conservatives to have an explanation for stuff science can't prove yet; hence gaining votes within the community of people who don't understand the meaning of the word deceit. Causes for belief in god Lack of knowledge cause one to, submit themselves to yahway/allah/Sarah Palins. Also in studies IQ and religious also suffers from lack of reality due belief in god, such as Sylvia Allen, an Arizona state senior. She believed dumping radio active material in the area she lived was a good idea simply because "the world is 6000 years old" and "somehow it has been 'done away' with" in all that time. This a classic conservative at her best. Some believe that Friedrich Nietzsche's insanity was caused by his athiesm, as seen on conservapedia. Sadly these people themselves suffer from homeschooling, homeschooling also causes a lack of reality and thus attributes to a belief in the sky wizard. Is God strong? Sometimes God is omnipotent, other times God is much weaker *''23:22 God brought them out of Egypt; he hath as it were the strength of an unicorn.''-Numbers 23:22 Now a unicorn isn't as strong as an omnipotent being is it? http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/num/23.html *The Tower of Babel was a serious threat to God. Bronze Age herders wrote that part of the Bible mythology. Richard Dawkins on a superhuman designer Richard Dawkins believes that a superhuman entity of the type religious people call God would require a cause. Dawkins believes such an entity is very unlikely. If such an entity exists the only known cause would be Evolution by Natural selection. "Or maybe the elusive “Crane” that cosmologists seek will be a version of Darwin’s idea itself (….) It may even be a superhuman designer – but if so it will most certainly not be a designer who just popped into existence, or who always existed. If (which I don’t believe for a moment) our universe was designed, and a fortiori if the designer reads our thoughts and hands out omniscient advice, forgiveness and redemption, the designer himself must be the end product of some kind of cumulative escalator or crane, perhaps a version of Darwinism in another universe." Readers wanting to read the above in its context and establish what it mean may buy the book at The God Delusion. Evidence for and against the existence of God For :A really, really old book from the Bronze Age and the Iron Age called The Bible. Against :Common sense :Theory of Evolution :Big Bang Theory :Constant hypocrisy and contradiction throughout the Bible :Conservapedia's support of Christianity and the Bible. :Dinosaur Fossils/Carbon Dating See also *Jesus *Creationism External links *God the psycho Funny video *Children of a stupid god Video *THE OFFICIAL GOD FAQ Know-it-alls Category:Fiction Category:Know-it-alls Category:Metaphysics category:Religion